gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita
The XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita is a custom gunpla and the successor of the XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice from the anime series, Gundam Build Fighters. The Gunpla is modeled and primary controlled by Ricardo Fellini. Technology & Combat Characteristics The XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita is the upgraded form of Ricardo Fellini's XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice after it was severely damaged during his loss to the Qubeley Papillon at the semi-finals. The Gundam Fenice Rinascita is greatly modified compared to its predecessor, the trademark asymmetrical design has been forgone entirely and it sports new custom parts all over its body. The Bird Mode has been restored as well and it has gained improved and more powerful weapons. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted on the clavicle sections of the Gundam, the pair of Machine Cannons are used as a secondary ranged weapon and have higher power than the Vulcan Guns. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted within the Gundam's head, the pair of Vulcan Guns are used as a secondary ranged weapon. ;*Beam Rapier :The Beam Rapier is one of the two melee armament for the Gundam Fenice Rinascita. The beam blade generated can cut through shields easily. It seems to be stored inside the Rinascita Wing Shield. ;*Beam Mantle :A defensive equipment that functions like a beam shield, two Beam Mantles are equipped on the suit's shoulders. Although it is not demonstrated if the suit can use its beam mantles to enhance its punches like the original Fenice, it remains a possibility. ;*Rinascita Rifle :Gundam Fenice Rinascita's primary ranged weapon, like the Buster Rifle Custom used by the Wing Gundam Fenice, it can be separated into numerous components and used independently. However, unlike the Buster Rifle Custom, the smaller rifle at the bottom of the Rinascita Rifle can be further separated into a Beam Sword. The Rinascita Rifle is stored on the backpack when not in use during MS mode. :;*Buster Rifle ::The top component of the Rinascita Rifle, it looks similar to the original Buster Rifle and is capable of firing a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon. :;*Hand Rifle ::The smaller rifle at the bottom of the Rinascita Rifle, it fires standard sized beam shots. The front portion of the Hand Rifle can be separated and function as a handheld Beam Sword. In Bird Mode, the Rinascita Rifle is mounted under the arms separately as the Buster Rifle and Hand Rifle. ::;*Beam Sword :::The other melee armament used by the Gundam Fenice Rinascita, it can be used while mounted on the combined Rinascita Rifle, serving as a bayonet, or separately as a handheld weaponry. The beam blade generated can cut through normal beam saber's blade presumably due to it having a higher output. ;*Rinascita Wing Shield :A piece of solid shield that serves as the unit's main defensive equipment. It also serves as the unit's nose when in Bird Mode. History History of the Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita can all be found on Ricardo Fellini's page Picture Gallery Fenice Rebirth.jpg Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita Face.jpg|Fenice Rinascita's head Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita.png Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 12.25.58 AM.png|Fenice Rinascita, armed with Beam Rapier Fenice_Rinascita_Beam_Saber.png|Fenice Rinascita, armed with the Beam Sword Gundam Fenice Rinascita-01.jpg Notes & Trivia * The unit's name 'Fenice' means Phoenix in Italian and refers to the fact that Fellini kept rebuilding and improving it time after time, like a phoenix rising. * 'Rinascita' is also an Italian word, meaning Rebirth. The overall name of the gunpla is an reference to the Phoenix being reborn from the ashes. * The Fenice Rinascita is shown to be using the Beam Rapier in ep 23 (around 10:38). However, the model kit lacks the Beam Rapier, including only a normal beam saber. Reference Gallery References External links *Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita on Official Site